


Jumin Han Fucks the Entire RFA

by the_queen_of_everything



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Sex, Hook-Up, I mean wouldn't we all have casual sex with him, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Office Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, alternate universe where jumin han is a huge slut, but everyone is just sort of cool with it, they should probably use condoms but they don't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_queen_of_everything/pseuds/the_queen_of_everything
Summary: In which Jumin Han is a gay sex god and eventually hooks up with every male member of the RFA, because he's sexually frustrated and why not. Takes place after Jaehee's ending except if MC and Jaehee actually got together, basically.Chapter 1: ZenChapter 2: YoosungChapter 3: 707Chapter 4: V





	1. Zen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RFA has a successful party thanks to MC, but Jumin is still bitter about her starting a business with Jaehee. Meanwhile, Zen is brokenhearted over losing out on MC's affections. At least they have each other to hatefuck.

Jumin was sipping on yet another glass of champagne, internally seething with white hot rage. Fuck the party being a success. How dare MC, after all the kindness he’d showed her, decide that starting a business with that disrespectful, intolerable Jaehee was a better decision than being his Assistant? He couldn’t believe it. Jumin Han could not fathom how his generous offer could be turned down. No matter. In due time, the business would fail and everyone would know that he was right all along.  
Jumin glanced off to the side at a certain white-haired actor, who was also overindulging in alcohol, although obviously, Zen lacked any sort of dignity about it. 

“I would have treated her like a goddess,” he babbled. “I’d sing to my lady and tell her how beautiful she is each and every day…”

“I pity any woman who would fall for your pathetic romantic poet act,” Jumin scoffed. 

Zen looked at him with narrowed eyes. “You can shut your stupid mouth, Jumin. No one asked for your opinion.”

“Maybe not, but you’re the one who’s just blurting out every delusional thought that comes to your mind.”

Zen slammed his glass on the table. “Why are we fighting? This is all Jaehee’s fault. I never thought one day my friend I trusted so much would steal a woman from me. God, I can’t even bear to look at the two of them together.”

“She wasn’t really stealing from you. If anything, she was stealing from me, the benefits of MC being my secretary could have been immense.”

Zen suddenly began to laugh bitterly. “It’s too bad you don’t know how to treat your employees like human beings, then maybe they’d actually be loyal to you.”

Jumin shrugged. “You have never employed anyone in your life. You would have no idea how to treat an employee.”

Zen leaned closer to him. His pale cheeks were flushed a mild pink.

“You’re so cold. Sometimes I wonder if you’re even flesh and blood, Mr. Han…”

“Don’t call me that in such a mocking tone,” Jumin snapped. 

“Why, are you going to punish me?”

For a moment the two men stared at one another, Jumin confusedly observing the actor’s face and to his shock observing a strange and undeniable look of desire. 

“What are you saying, Zen?” Jumin asked quietly. 

“Call me desperate, call me disgusting, call me whatever. To be honest, I don’t care anyone I just want you to fuck me until I can’t even remember my own name.”  


Jumin choked. It was typical of Zen to be this shameless, but towards him, of all people?

“I had no idea you have, well, inclinations towards men,” Jumin muttered. 

“But I know you do.”

Zen lightly touched Jumin’s knee. “You can’t hide it from anyone.”

Jumin sighed. This was unsettling. He tried to have patience with Zen, understanding that at the end of the day the other man was just jealous of him, and even though Jumin knew the logical response would call someone to get Zen driven home safely and then leave the party, being propositioned by an admittedly gorgeous man was stirring something inside of him.

“Let’s go then. I’ll show you that I am indeed, flesh and blood.”

Zen smiled slyly. “Someone’s kind of eager, huh?”

Jumin downed the last of his drink. “Don’t flatter yourself. I’m eager to be distracted for a short period of time.” 

“Of course.”

They barely said a word to each other after that. Soon, Driver Kim came to pick them up, and on the short ride over the Zen’s apartment the actor unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt, smirking at Jumin, who shot him an ice cold stare. 

When they both entered the apartment, it was a different story. Zen, wasting absolutely no time, slammed Jumin against the wall. 

“I’ve never met a person who pissed me off more,” he growled. 

“Is that so?” Zen replied coolly. 

“You were born having everything you could possibly want and then you have to be ridiculously attractive too? God…”  
Without warning, Zen’s lips crashed against his, and his hand fiercely grasped the side of Jumin’s face. The kiss was rough, deep, and strangely intoxicating. But just as quickly as it started, Zen broke away. 

“We’re going to my bedroom, Trust Fund Kid. I want your cock inside of me, and if that’s not what you want you better say something now.”

“Oh my, so vulgar,” Jumin smirked. He ran his hand down Zen’s chest, already able to feel his muscles through his shirt. His fingers played with the waistband of Zen’s pants. “I think you need someone to teach you how to properly behave.”

Zen kissed him once more, biting on Zen’s lip so hard it almost drew blood, and then Zen was racing to his bedroom, Jumin not far behind. Zen pulled Jumin onto the bed with him, and he fell on top of the actor. Jumin, seizing the opportunity, began to suck at Zen’s neck, who moaned softly underneath him. Zen began rubbing Jumin’s forming bulge, torturously slowly. 

“I think you’re wearing too much clothing,” Jumin whispered, removing Zen’s jacket. “Let me see that body you’re so proud of.”

“As you wish.”

Zen unbuttoned his own shirt, while Jumin pulled off his pants and boxers. In no time, Zen was completely bare before him, and Jumin appreciatively took in the image of his defined abs, broad shoulders, and fully erect cock. 

“Lube,” Zen said, rudely interrupting Jumin’s thoughts. “Bedside table. Second shelf.”

“Of course.”

Jumin grabbed the bottle from the table. He handed it to Zen, who raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re not going to…”

“I’d like to watch you prepare yourself,” Jumin said in a low voice. 

“Hmph. Fine.”

Zen squeezed a liberal amount of the liquid on his fingers and began to teasingly work a finger inside of him. Meanwhile, Jumin unzipped his pants and released his cock. 

“Do you ever think about me when you touch yourself, Mr. Han?” Zen said, slipping another finger in. 

“Is it any of your business?”

Jumin stroked himself lazily, more focused on the intensely alluring sight of Zen fucking himself on his fingers in a steady rhythm, eyes closed, legs spread wide. 

“Don’t stop watching me,” Zen breathed. 

“I think I’d like to do more than watch.”

Jumin took the bottle of lube and drizzled it onto his hand. Zen opened his eyes, and they were wide open in surprise as Jumin worked a finger inside of him. 

“Oh…” Zen groaned. 

“Is that alright?”

“I can handle a lot more than that, idiot.”

Zen withdrew his fingers, and Jumin did the same. 

“Lie down,” Zen ordered. 

“What?”

“I want to ride you,” Zen said. 

Jumin hesitantly obeyed. He slowly lowered himself onto the bed, and Zen straddled him, his perfectly smooth thighs settling on top of Jumin. He roughly grasped Jumin’s dick and rubbed down its length. 

“You know, I’ve heard a lot of rumors about Jumin Han’s big, thick cock. I’m not disappointed.”

Zen lowered himself onto Jumin’s length and gasped. He let himself settle into the feeling momentarily. 

“You’d better get moving, pretty boy,” Jumin said softly, hands wandering over Zen’s firm, rounded ass. 

Zen let out an absolutely shameless moan as he started slamming himself up and down Jumin cock.

“How can you feel… so fucking good?”

Jumin thrusted his hips, and Zen whined as Jumin’s cock was buried even deeper inside of him. 

“Oh god, oh god,” Zen cried. “Harder.”

Jumin began fucking the actor in ernest. “You’re so fucking tight,” he said. 

“I’m so close, fuck-”

“That’s it, cum for me Zen.”

Jumin wrapped his hand around Zen’s cock and forcefully pumped it a few times before Zen came, thick ropes of cum spilling everywhere. Jumin, who hadn’t taken off any of his clothes, felt mildly irritated, but could also barely concentrate as he felt Zen contracting around him, and unable to control himself any longer, he came inside of Zen, who threw his head back in ecstasy. 

Zen took his time sliding off of Jumin. He had a concerningly mischievous glint in his eye.

“It’s nice to see you all messy for once, Mr. Han.”

Jumin sighed. 

Zen lay down on his side, and playfully nudged Jumin’s shoulder. “Don’t tell me you regret that already.”

Jumin sat up carefully, still slightly dazed from his orgasm. “No. But I think I shall go home.”

Zen shrugged. “I’ll see you around, Trust Fund Kid.”

Jumin smiled slightly. Zen looked slightly taken back. 

“Don’t worry too much about MC. You’ll bounce back soon,” Jumin said, straightening out his hair. 

“It’s strange hearing something encouraging coming from you,” Zen observed. 

Jumin stood. “I don’t think too poorly of you, Zen.”

“You could be worse,” Zen laughed. 

Jumin made one last adjustment to his die. He wondered if he would, in fact, live to regret this decision. “Goodnight,” he said.

“Goodnight, Jumin.”


	2. Yoosung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our favorite lovable yandere twink Yoosung is at the office late at night and gets caught masturbating to pictures of Jumin. Sex ensues, obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it took me so long to update this, but I kept being unsatisfied with it and eventually just put it aside. But a month later here we are!

Jumin glanced at the clock. It was 1:28 am. He felt guilty thinking of his beloved Elizabeth the 3rd languishing alone in his apartment, but since Jaehee was no longer his assistant there wasn't anyone he felt he could completely trust to take care of her. 

His thoughts briefly turned to his new intern, Yoosung Kim. He had been surprisingly adept at all the tasks Jumin had given him so far. Unfortunately, he was not yet adapted to environment of exacting perfection that Jumin demanded. Yoosung had so far been punctual for each work day, but more often than not he'd come in out of break, his tie askew, his demeanor agitated. Jumin knew Yoosung well enough to more or less expect this of him, but a part of him couldn't help but prefer Jaehee's silent efficiency.

It occurred to Jumin that he'd forgotten to specifically dismiss Yoosung for the day. He quickly shut his laptop and stood. 

He walked down the hallway to Yoosung’s desk. Most of the lights in the building were turned off by now, but from far away he could see the light from Yoosung’s laptop. 

And then Jumin abruptly froze as he witnessed a scene he'd never imagined seeing. Yoosung Kim was leaning back, eyes shut, pants partially pulled down, and hand around his dick. Jumin stepped closer, unbelieving.

“Yoosung,” Jumin choked.

The boy’s eyes flung open wide. 

“M-Mr. Han!” 

Yoosung scrambled to get his clothes in order. Jumin felt dazed. His gaze wandered to Yoosung’s computer screen, and he came face to face with a familiar image. Of all things, it was a picture from Jumin’s photoshoot with Money Financial Magazine. In this particular shot he was in casual clothing, giving a relaxed smile to the camera.

“I…” Jumin paused. “Do not think it is appropriate for you to be doing this here, Yoosung.” 

"I can explain-”

“It's alright. I only came here to tell you that you may go home now. It's quite late and you should get some sleep.”

“Yes, Mr. Han,” Yoosung stammered.

“I will see you tomorrow,” Jumin said, before impulsively adding, “at 9am. In my office.”

“Yes,” Yoosung replied faintly.

With that, Jumin turned and left, the image of Yoosung’s uninhibitedly pleasuring himself burned into his mind. He shuddered, guilty he could have such feelings for an employee. It had never occurred to him that the young student had an attraction to him. He'd never thought of Yoosung as anything but innocent and naive. 

But now… all Jumin could think about was that beautiful face of his contorted in ecstasy. God, the things he wanted to do to that boy. He was unable to even properly greet Elizabeth the 3rd that night when he came home. He lay awake in his bed, equal measures troubled and thrilled. 

When morning finally came, he was intensely relieved. He got dressed and ready to leave as soon as possible. When he arrived at the office, he could feel his pulse elevated from normal. 

He sat at his desk, barely able to read the pile of documents in front of him. Every minute that passed felt excruciating. He could already feel a pressure building in his pants. 

At 8:57, Jumin heard a knock at his door.

He cleared his throat. “Come in, Yoosung.”

There was a pause before the boy entered the room. He gave his usual easygoing smile, but Jumin could sense the unease behind it. 

“Good morning, Mr. Han.” 

Jumin had already cleared everything off his desk, save for a few stacks of paper, which he hastily shoved to the side before standing. 

“Yoosung, I need you to help me.” 

He looked up at Jumin quizzically. “What would you like me to do?” he asked.

“First, sit here,” he gestured to his now empty desk. 

Yoosung blinked. “You want me to sit on the desk?”

Jumin locked eyes with him. Yoosung’s face was beautifully surprised. Without having to say anything, Yoosung sat down. 

“Very good,” Jumin said under his breath, noticing as Yoosung blushed furiously. Adorable as always. 

“You have to help me, Yoosung, because you see,” Jumin said, gently pacing across the room in front of the boy. “I’m not quite sure what to do.”

“...About what, Mr. Han?”

Jumin stopped. He had to control himself, he was only a few feet away from the boy and feeling tempted to just grab him and shove him down on a desk immediately. But he had to be very intentional about this. 

“Now, Yoosung, let me be clear. What I saw you doing last night, under most circumstances I would have fired the employee on the spot.”

Yoosung’s eyes widened. “I’m so so sorry about that, it won’t happen again, can we please pretend it never happened?”

Jumin took a single step forward. “That would be impossible for me. I haven’t stopped thinking about it since last night and I won’t stop thinking about it until…”

He hadn’t noticed, but all of a sudden he was very close to Yoosung, and he was leaning down, their faces inches apart. 

“Until what…? The boy, his voice catching. 

“Until you tell me why you were looking at a picture of me,” Jumin whispered, resting his arms on the edge of the desk on either side of Yoosung. 

“I-” Yoosung hesitated. He looked away. “I’m sorry,” he repeated. 

“You don’t have to apologize. As I said, you are not just a normal employee of mine.”

Emphasizing this point, Jumin gently laid a hand on Yoosung’s shoulder. The boy shivered. 

“Tell me, how do you feel about me?” Jumin asked. 

“That’s... “ Yoosung blushed even more furiously. 

Jumin licked his lips. “If you would like to return to your work, I will let you do so. But if you desire me, Yoosung, I’d like to hear you say it.”

Yoosung inhaled deeply. “Mr. Han, when I think about you, it does strange things to my body. I can’t help it.”

Jumin brushed aside a small piece of Yoosung’s hair away from his face. “Very good,” he said. 

He kissed the boy, firmly and insistently. Yoosung’s lips were impossibly soft, his mouth clearly inexperienced but eager. 

“Mr. Han…” Yoosung whimpered as Jumin pulled away. 

Jumin glanced down, and was pleased to see evidence that Yoosung was physically responding to him. He laid his hand directly on Yoosung’s forming erection, and pressed on it. Yoosung moaned. 

“Is this alright, Yoosung? I’d like to touch you, if you would let me.”

“Ah-” the boy gasped- “Yes.”

Jumin, feeling he had waited long enough, roughly yanked down Yoosung’s pants, and knelt down on the ground. He stared appreciatively at the boy’s hard cock, before leaning forward and kissing the tip. Yoosung shifted slightly, and Jumin laid his hands on Yoosung’s hips to steady him. 

Jumin swirled his tongue around the head of Yoosung’s cock, and then licked down its length. 

“Does that feel good?” he asked, glancing up at Yoosung, who stared back at him with heavy-lidded eyes. 

“Please don’t stop…” he replied breathily. 

Jumin took all of Yoosung’s cock into his mouth. Yoosung gasped, and Jumin expertly sucked up and down, humming contentedly. 

“Mr. Han, wait, I’m going to…”

Yoosung’s voice was strained and barely above a whisper, and something about that only spurred on Jumin further. He let Yoosung cum in his mouth and he unflinching swallowed every drop. 

Jumin stood, and noticed to his satisfaction that Yoosung’s cheeked were flushed a delicate pink, and he appeared weak as if he could barely hold himself up. He was already completely and utterly debauched.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Yoosung said. 

Jumin kissed him, and the boy was burning hot.

“I…” Yoosung breathed.

“Yes?”

“I, uh, I prepared myself this morning in case you wanted…” 

“Oh, and I once thought you were a good boy,” Jumin purred. 

Yoosung flushed a deeper shade of scarlet. Jumin cupped his cheek.

“Walking in here as if you had no idea this would happen. But you knew all along how much I’ve been waiting to fuck you, didn’t you?”

Yoosung swallowed, not denying it. 

“Turn over,” Jumin ordered. 

“Yoosung adjusted himself, and Jumin undid his own belt buckle. The sight of Yoosung pressed up against the desk with his back arched and ass in the air was delicious, and Jumin took a moment to appreciate the view. 

“Please,” Yoosung murmured. 

“God,” Jumin said, easing his way inside of him. “You’re desperate, aren’t you?”

“Yes…” Yoosung replied as Jumin began to thrust. 

“So nice and tight, just like I thought.”

Jumin was already losing control, grabbing onto Yoosung’s hips and thrusted with wild abandon. Yoosung’s moans were absolutely shameless. 

“Perfect,” Jumin said, leaning forward to whisper in Yoosung’s ear. 

“Jumin.” 

He realized that Yoosung finally said his first name, for the very first time since becoming his intern.

“Please cum deep inside of me, Jumin.” 

“Not yet,” Jumin said, pulling out of Yoosung. “I want to see your face.”

“But that’s embarrassing,” Yoosung protested. 

“Come on.”

It wasn’t difficult for Jumin to turn Yoosung onto his back. He spread the boy’s legs wide, and Yoosung blushed furiously. 

“You’re still cute in moments like this,” Jumin observed, already entering the boy again. “Even though you take my cock so well.”

“Don’t say things like that…”

Yoosung looked away. Jumin grasped the side of his face and forced the boy to look at him. 

“Adorable,” he said. The only response he got from Yoosung was a high-pitched whine. 

He didn’t last too much longer, not with the delicious heat and friction and the sound Yoosung’s desperate gasps. The swirling pleasure made him feel light-headed, and suddenly he emptied himself completely into Yoosung, who shut his eyes and shuddered. 

It felt like a dream as Jumin withdrew. He adjusted his tie, and watched as Yoosung slowly opened his eyes.

“Ah, Mr. Han, there’s so much…”

Yoosung reached between his legs to touch the cum that was dripping out of his freshly used hole. Tentatively, he brought his fingers to his lips and licked them. 

“Hmm. I should return to work,” he said.

Jumin, unable to help himself, chuckled. “You don’t look like you’re in any state to work.”

Yoosung smiled. A slow, creeping, almost dangerous smile that Jumin had never seen from him. 

“I could also stay here for a while,” he said.

Jumin kissed him, hard, and began to undo the boy’s tie. “I don’t think I’m done with you yet.”

Without a doubt Jumin knew he would live to regret what was definitely inappropriate behavior between a boss and employee. But just this one time, he thought, he could give himself completely to his desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on next week's episode: the rest of the RFA reacts to Jumin Han being a slut.


End file.
